gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marias
Marias is one of the characters in Mentor's Subsequent Adventure. Appearance Marias has a long darker brown hair, two eyes with dark purple pupils, an upturned nose and plump lips. Current She wears a purple cardigan with two half large orange stars on the bottom sides. She wears a small grey skirt, two darker grey leggings and dark blue boots. Previous She is almost identical to the debut regeneration except, she has long messy hair with three tiny light purple horns and a scar on her left eye. She wears a dark blue school jumper with a torn Orange Star symbol similar to Saajid's 11-15 year old outfit. She also wears dark purple boots. Debut Her hair is tied to a bun. She wears a dark grey school blazer with a light blue collar and a small red triangular mark on the top-center of the blazer. She wears a grey skirt with long grey socks and brown boots. Her appearance is slightly tall. Personality During the debut of System Failure, she is considered as a shy, confused and obnoxious person. Marias is considered to be a bit annoying, rude and unhappy. She doesn't like Children's birthday parties and other stuff. But as of when Saajid redeems her, she is much more friendly, brave, clever and possibly creative. Sometimes, she may be a bit aggressive and under-whelming at the lunch hall. But she's a good former staff member of the Mentors. Marias also tells funny jokes but not too much. She is also a fashion supermodel and likes to act a little dramatic but not really. Abilities Unique Abilities * Beauty Embodiment: Marias acts as the physical representation or personification of the beauty, as such, she is infinitely and supremely beautiful and have limitless control over beauty. Marias has perfect physical beauty and may never age and might even be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. * Beauty Thievery: Marias can absorb the beauty of others, taking away their targets' radiance, health, and vitality in order to achieve a supreme level of beauty. * Toxikinesis: Marias can create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. Fusions * When fused with Saajid Sol Enigma, they form Polished Purple. * When fused with Saajid Sol Enigma, Lui, Bellisa and Reece Tyrison, they form Mentorix. Trivia * Marias likes beauty tools. * Originally, Marias mentioned that she was corrupted as a rat but in Saajid's imagination, her corruption appearance is a scorpion. * She likes singing and dancing. * Marias is also the first UK model in Everwood School. * Marias' original name is Seimarah but it got changed to a nickname due to a security protection. * Marias' fear are big fishes and sharp crabs. * Marias is one of the only students who goes on many different adventures. * She doesn't like Duplicanary. ** Ghostfreak and Way Big are one of the Ben 10 Aliens that Marias doesn't like. * She likes to read books. * Marias' favourite catchphrase is "What Did She Say?". * Marias can sometimes change their hair styles in some episodes. * She doesn't like dying hair. * She can sometimes eat food but she doesn't like vegetables. * Originally, she doesn't like bubblegum, but as of now, she can. ** Even though, in Everwood School that people aren't allow to eat bubblegum. * Marias is immune to Oxygen, however she can still breathe. * Originally, she use to wear a white jacket with a light fur hood but it was recoloured to a light purple jacket with a dark grey fur hood. Category:Mentor's Subsequent Adventure Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Almandine 2019 Category:Non-Canon Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters in Mentor's Subsequent Adventure Category:Characters in Mentor's Subsequent Adventure